The Desert Flower
by I love you - Flower
Summary: What greeted him was the most beautiful creature that Aster had ever seen. How could something like that not be sold by now? He looked around the stage. Oh. That may be the reason. He had two children with him. That didn't matter. What were two human children? He motioned to the servant to his left. He was going to get them, he could bet his warrior pride on it. Bunnyfrost
1. Caged Contract

Jack was worried.

He paced back and forth while waiting with his stepmother and her two kids. Jamie and Sophie were on either side of their mother, engulfing her lower half in a one-armed hug. They half hide behind her as if she was some sort of shield even though she was sending them to the slaughter.

Beside them, there we're families just like them. Children hugged their parents and the parents held them in return. A lot of them were women, which sadden Jack even more as he paced.

Earth had made contact with other planets in the galaxies that surrounded the Milky Way. Trade had ensued. The other planets offered a cure for cancers and advanced technology while Earth offered exotic humans. Apparently, some aliens wanted humans.

Jack looked at his family. His siblings looked as scared as their mother felt. Her sorrow filled eyes locked with his in a silent understanding. He didn't want to do this. He really didn't want to.

The crowd of people were in the middle of a clearing. They were waiting on an aircraft. One in the same, they waited for their fate. Most needed the money. Some wanted the new start. Jack, he wanted to escape.

His mother had died during childbirth. He grew up without a mother and had a little sister in her place. He didn't blame his sister for his mother's death. He heard from his father, when he was older, that both his mother and his sister could have died. He understood that life was cruel like that.

When he was barely in his teens, Jack had taken his sister to stake on the frozen lake he usually stakes at in the winter. That year, the winter had been warmer than most. And it showed. The ice in one spot could not handle her. Jack thought quickly. He saw a long stick and he did the first thing that popped into his head. He pulled her out of danger and himself into it.

The ice had cracked under his weight. He was okay with that. He was prepared for death. Many children died young in his ho-bunk town. He thought it was his time. So, he welcomed it like an old friend.

However, fate had other plans for him.

He was rescued. He doesn't know how. And he doesn't know by whom, but he, somehow, survived. His sister, not so much. She got pneumonia. She died on the first day of spring that year.

By then, Jack felt like bad luck. His mother and his sister had died. Not by him, but he still blamed himself. He had asked his mother if he could have a little sibling. He had asked his little sister to stake with him at the lake. It was his fault they died.

His father remarried. She was a polite woman. She gave him two more children. Jamie and Sophie. Twins. His father was so pleased. However, Jack didn't want any more people in his life. They always got hurt because of them. They always did.

But, when he saw those two wrapped in their individual colored blankets, he want them. He wanted the twins. He wanted to protect them until they learned to protect themselves. He gently held each of them. In awe as he locked into their wonder-filled eyes. All babbly and smiley.

Years passed. Everything was good, but it didn't last long. One night, his father came home drunk. His father was, normally, a good man. However, when you gave him alcohol, he turned into this beast. And that's how he came home. A blazed beast.

He had thrown the front door open, the door knob stuck into the wall. Jack had been on the main floor when it had happened. His was cooking in the kitchen. The twins had been put into bed and their mother was working late. So, he was alone.

The noise itself scared him. He had jumped and burned his arm on the pot he was using. His father stumbled into the kitchen, drunkenly fumbling with his hands. He uttered hurtful slurs.

 _You are a murderer!_

Jack stopped what he was doing on the stove. He turned to his father and took a shaky breath. He opened his mouth and was slapped down before the words even left his tongue. The force pushed Jack onto the floor and unbalanced the pot. All he could do was watch as the pot dropped its boiling contents onto his legs. Jack let out a silent scream.

His father was over him, the image blurry as tears stung his eyes. His father was enraged and deranged. He pulled Jack up by his hair and yelled into his face until he ears rang. Punches were thrown. Glass was broken. Voices rose. Pleads were made, but not heard.

Jack was done. He was down, bruised and broken. He was finally ready to die. He was ready to be with his sister and his mother. He closed his eyes and waited.

However, fate played with him, again.

Jamie had come into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He had called out for Jack, getting the attention of their deranged father in the process. His father turned his back on Jack and went at Jamie with the glass shard he had been cutting Jack's flesh with. Jack didn't think, he just acted. He managed to get in front of his father and took the wound from the glass as he protected his little brother.

Jamie has no idea what was going on. Jack pulled him so they would be face to face. He felt round in his pockets for his phone. Upon obtaining it, he offered it to Jamie. He told Jamie to go to the bathroom and call 911. Jamie hesitated. Jack pushed him out of the away as he fought off his father behind him. He slide the phone on the carpet to Jamie as he repeated his instructions.

Jamie disappeared into the bathroom. Jack turned back to his father. The glass shard had cut the sides of his face, shoulders, arms, legs and torso. His father came at him again.

Jack and his father danced around the kitchen. Jamie's voice drifted from the open door of the bathroom. He was on the phone with the authorities. That was good. Someone was coming to save them.

Jack was distracted. His father landed a blow with the shard. Jack screamed. Jamie screamed. His father screamed. Jack fell hard to the floor. His breathing was uneven. His blood pumped in his ears. His eyes blurred. His mind in a haze.

His father stepped over him. He went to find Jamie. Jack was not going to let that happen. Jack pushed himself up on shaky arms. His legs wobbled as he slowly stood. He rested against the wall as he slowly made it toward the bathroom. Once he entered, he found his father looming over Jamie. The poor kid was crying as he talked to the operator, calling into the phone for help, Jack's name, and for his father to stop.

Jack used the remainder of his strength to launch himself at his father. This unbalanced the stuck man and they fell into a rolling scuffle, the shard somewhere between them. Jamie called out his name as he wrestled his father. He was losing, badly.

Jack called out to Jamie to leave the bathroom and go to the living room. If he was going to die, he was not going to do it in front of his pure, little brother. He heard the sound of Jamie's bare feet flee the tiled bathroom and onto the hardwood of the hallway. The sound became distant, alerting Jack that Jamie was safe.

The next moment happen all too quickly. His father had had the shard and was trying to harm Jack with it. He thrusted at Jack's abdomen. Jack grabbed his wrist and pushed against his father's forearm until there was a sharp, wet sound.

They both looked down between them. The shard glistened ruby as the blood uniformly flowed out of the wound and onto the white tiles floor. They both gasped as both of their hands were covered in the iron-enriched liquid.

Jack could hear someone searching the house. He cried out, pleading for help. Officers in blue and white uniforms came into the bathroom. They peeled his father off of him. Jack was saved. He blacked out as they started patching him up.

Jack had woken up in the hospital. The white everything hurt his eyes. He squinted and blinked. When the white light left his vision, he looked around the room. It was a white room. A single room. He was by himself. The TV talked about politics. The machines he was hooked up to beeped in an off-beat order. He was still alive.

The door opened and a little man came in with a white lab coat. He came to the bedside to check on Jack. When he saw he was awake, he called over his shoulder, into the hall, for a nurse. Jack was breathing on his own, he didn't need the ventilator anymore. The nurse came in and helped the doctor remove the elongated tube from Jack's lung.

Jack gasped for breath. He swallowed and gagged. His throat was so dry. He felt like he was trying to swallow a beach ball. The doctor dispatched the nurse out of the room.

He checked Jack over. Shining a light into his eyes, asking him to look into different direction. Jack did as he was told. When the doctor was done with his closest eye, the man came around his bed to the other side and did the same thing to Jack's other eye.

The nurse came back in with a bucket lined with plastic and a plastic cup. She set the bucket in the meal table beside Jack's bed. She scooped the cup into the bucket and came out with a full cup of ice. She gently brought the cup to Jack's lips and asked him to take a few ice chips into his mouth to suck on. He obeyed. The ice was very cold inside of his warm mouth.

The nurse put the cup beside the bucket and left with the doctor out of the room. The doctor closed the door until there was just a crack before it would be fully closed. Jack shut his eyes, concentrating on the cool solid in his mouth. His mind was still fogged with sleep.

The door opened followed by heavy foot-falls. For a heartbreaking second, Jack thought is was his father. His eyes shot open as he was prepared to scream. The officer in front of him jumped. Good, it wasn't the monster. The officer introduced himself to Jack before he took the chair next to his bed. The officer moved something out of the way inside the chair as he sat. The object was put into Jack vision.

Jack's eyes widened. It was Sophie's bunny. She carried that thing everywhere ever since Jack had got it for her on this past Easter. Sophie had been here. Jamie had been here. Their mother had been here.

The officer placed the bunny beside Jack's bucket of ice. He withdrew a pad of paper and a pen from his breast pocket. He told Jack that he had been out for half a day and had died on the table twice. He looked Jack in the eyes. The officer asked him a simple question.

 _What do you remember about last night?_

Jack opened his mouth to answer, but was unable to find the words. Instead, a sob slipped from his throat. His sore body rocked with the abundance of emotion that coursed through his veins. The officer waited for Jack, placing his pad and pen down on the meal tray table. He got up and found the Kleenexes. He pulled two, bunching them together. He offered them to Jack and blew his nose into them. The officer wadded them up and threw them into the trash bin that was beside Jack's bed.

The officer looked at Jack. The teen knew he looked worse for wear. He could see his distorted reflection in the chrome sunglasses the blue clad uniform deemed fit indoors. The officer took his place back in the chair. Jack's sobs turned into hiccups. He blabbered incoherent syllables.

The officer sighed. He removed his shades from his face, folding them correctly and placing them on his breast pocket with one earpiece held the eyewear to the shirt. He ran a hand through his hair. He did not get paid enough to pull secrets from abused children.

While the officer was in his own world, Jack wondered why he was being babied. He looked down and his breath caught in his throat. He was in one of those hospital gowns that tied in the back. The short sleeved material stopped about a third of the way down his humerus. From under the fabric, white cotton bandages wrapped around his arms, mummy style. The bandages disappeared below the off-white sheet and dull blue knitted hospital blanket.

Jack, for the first time since he woke up, tried to move his arms. They didn't listen to his directions. He could still feel them, of course. So, they had to be there, but he could move them. He found that the same was true for his legs. He could feel them, just not move them.

Jack sighed, frustrated. No wonder that nurse was waiting on him hand and foot. He couldn't use his arms nor his legs. Just remembering why caused him to hyperventilate. He need to calm down.

The loud, consecutive beeping on the monitor, which had been attached to Jack's heart, brought the officer out of his zoned-out state. He let out a few choice words under his breath. The officer hopped up from his seated position and bolted for the door. Pulling the wooden divider with a force that made the hinges communicate in protest, the officer yelled out in the hall for the doctor.

The sound of expensive leather shoes hitting linoleum reached Jack's ears, getting louder as the person or people went somewhere quickly. Everything in the hospital room faded. That sound was pushed to the forefront of his mind. That sound. It had haunted him for months, let alone years. All of the nightmares hit him all at once. Everything that he was holding in overflowed. He had finally reached his breaking point.

Jack's breathe quickened tenfold. He sweated bullets and his body rocked with the heaving of his chest. Hot tears obscured his vision, not that he could see anything at that point. He gulped down oxygen as if he was drowning all over again. His chest tightened and his limbs became numb. He wasn't even sure if he breathed at all.

When the doctor came in, Jack was in the middle of having his panic attack. The doctor passed by the stunned officer, entering the room quickly. He went to the bedside where he began trying to calm Jack down. The nurse followed suit, entering the room with a purpose. She held numerous amounts of small vials of clear liquid and just as many 10 ml needle syringes.

The nurse placed her handfuls onto the meal tray; the rabbit stuffed animal on the floor from where it landed when the officer knocked it off on his haste to the door. The doctor began dictating what liquids he needed and how much. The nurse followed the directions. She held up a needle and flicked the side of the syringe, getting rid of the access air bubbles from inside. Then, she repeated the procedure with the rest of the needles filled with copious amounts of liquid.

The doctor began to administer the liquids into the IV tube connected to Jack's forearm. He flushed the liquids, quickly. After about the third or fourth syringe, Jack showed signs of calming down. He breathing slowly deepened. His rigid body relaxed steadily. His eyes fluttered closed. Jack looked like he had just fallen asleep.

 _Looks like the sedatives worked._

The doctor exhaled. He had no idea that Jack was prone to having panic attacks. If he would have known, he would have had the officer ask different questions. He sighed. This was going to be a long day.

The doctor, nurse, and officer left the room, the officer closed the door behind them.

/line break\

Jack looked around the mass of bodies, once more. In the clearing that they were in, it was an abandoned field. Wild grass grew unmaintained and swayed in the gentle breeze. The little kids that did not know what was going on raced and chased each other while laughing the whole time.

Jack stilled by his family. Jamie and Sophie were still behind their mother's legs. Just looking at them now, you wouldn't believe that they were twins. Jamie had brown wispy curls and chocolate brown eyes. Sophie had blonde straight hair and bright green eyes. Both were pale and had the mother's last name of Bennett and Jack legally renamed himself with the last name of Frost to get rid of the only thing that was left of his father.

Jack looked over his shoulder one last time at his hometown, Burgess. The place that will hold good memories of the best of times. The place that will haunt him the rest of his life. He turned his head when he heard an aircraft on approach.

Circling above them, a giant carrier was trying to land. The children run back to their respective parent and cleared the field for the carrier to land. It eased its way down, the landing gear popped into view from its hidden compartment. The carrier centered itself in the middle of the crowd of people. It gently touched down, the landing gear absorbed the shock of free falling the last three meters with the emitting of steam from all of the joints.

The hanger door opened with a spurt of steam. A man donned in an all-black uniform stepped down the incline and onto the grassy field. He shielded his eyes with a pasty hand because the brim of his uniform cap wasn't long enough to do the job. He lowered his hand as he blinked and looked around. His coal black eyes searched for something specific and seemed to find it when he looked at Jack. He smirked.

As he zeroed in on Jack, a blond bob could be seen as they made their way to the officer and Jack. The officer stepped in front of Jack. He gaze was crude and his smirked showed off his gnarly teeth. Just as he was going to touch Jack with a black gloved hand, a tanned hand grabbed the officer's forearm, stopping him.

The officer looked at the offending hand with surprise. The tanned man put himself between Jack and the officer. The officer raised a thin brow that disappeared into his greasy black head of hair. He pulled his uniformed clad arm from the tanned hand. He made a move to get around the tanned giant but failed. The tanned man shock a mocking hand at the officer in the universal sign of, "Nu-uh".

The officer fumed. He gritted his teeth together. He pointed an accusing finger at the tanned man.

"You think this is _funny_ , worm?"

The tanned man smirked and shrugged his shoulders, his hands in his pockets. This seemed to infuriate the officer even more. He reached up and grabbed the tanned man by his right ear, like a mother scolding her child and hauled ass to the ramp incline. He bickered under his breath as he yelled on board for someone to take the man to his office and to be held there.

When the officer was distracted by this, the tanned man turned and gave Jack two thumbs up. He smiled real big, showing off all of his pearly whites. A different officer came down the ramp to collect the tanned man for the other officer, black armor matched his weapon. An assault rifle. He pushed the gun into the center of the tanned giants back, marching him up the incline into the ship.

"Now, without any further interruptions, welcome to the Carrier Pidgin. I am the captain, General Pitch and I'll be fore-seeing this voyage to the Fraîche planet that you have decided to _visit_. When I call your name, please come in an ordered fashion to the table. We will band you with what you have indicated that you intend to do once we land. You have to keep your bands on at all times. So, the crew and I know how to _handle_ you." His monotone voice ended with a sneer.

While he had been talking, two anonymous officers carried a table that held boxes down the incline. Heavy boats made loud thumping sounds against to the metal ramp as they descended. Once on the grass, they placed the table parallel to the end of the ramp and started to unpack the boxes, extracting bands of thousands of different colors. The general reached for the clipboard that also was on the table.

"Now! These names are in no particular order. So, listen up. If we say your name and you don't come when we call for you, well. Have fun trying to get on another ship. No answer, no ride."

As he talked, the general whacked the clipboard on a blank space on the table. He shrugged his shoulders with his hands up in a mocking surrender. Then, he held the clipboard with one hand, gesturing to the crowd with the short edge of the organizational tool. He flipped through the papers and called the names as he came to them. Slowly, a line started to form.

"OVERLAND!"

Jack's head shot up. Why would that name be mentioned? He had changed his name on his birth certificate. He blanched. The forms were filled out before he had changed it.

So much for a fresh start.

Jack looked back at his family. Both Jamie and Sophie didn't want to let go of their mother. They needed to go. Jack pride his little siblings off of their mother, screaming and thrashing. He dragged them away from their tearful mother.

"OVERLAND!"

Jack cringed. He pushed his way through the crowd that had yet to be called. They needed to get through before that man called that name once more or they wouldn't be able to leave. Jack managed to find a patch through the mass of bodies. He was holding two crying children. It kind of parted the people for him.

"OVER-"

"HERE!"

Jack finally made it to the ship. He panted has he had exerted himself too much while carrying his little siblings so, they wouldn't run back to their mother. He deposited the children in front of the banding station. He turned to the general and gave a mock salute.

"Overland here, _sir_."

The general looked Jack up and down, already judging him. His black pits that were his eyes rolled over Jack's body. He shivered, feeling violated. The general looked back at the list of names.

"Jackson-"

"Jack."

Jack interrupted the general. To get onto the ship, his stepmother had to give them the name that he were born with. Jack's full first name was Jackson, but he liked Jack better. The general raised a sculpted eyebrow at Jack. When Jack didn't say anything else, the general continued with the list in front of him.

"Overlan-"

" _Frost_."

The general looked up from the clipboard at Jack. He glared, his piercing black gaze caused jack to feel uneasy. The uniformed officer turned his head back to stare at the names on the paper in his position.

"The names you have provided are on this sheet of paper. If they are not _right_ , how do I know that you are who you say you are. Hmm?"

The general lowered the list onto the table and crossed his arms. Jack sighed.

"The names are right, but-"

"Then, quit _bitching_."

The general picked up his clipboard and resumed calling of the names that were with Jack.

"James-"

"Jamie."

"and Sophia-"

"Sophie."

"Bennett."

When he wasn't met with argument, the general looked up from his list. Jack nodded his head. That had been the only information that could be used on the list. Since his stepmother had to use Jack's full name, she also had to use her children's as well. However, they don't answer to their proper names.

Jack moved to the banding station, sliding down the table to be in front of the cardboard boxes. The soldier looked at his own list that was in some type of grind system. He moved his finger down the column of names until he got to Jack's, albeit still the wrong name, but whatever. His finger scanned Jack's row, seeing which boxes were checked. He pulled out the corresponding colored band to the mark.

He handed Jack three contrasting colored bands. Each one of them meant something different. Jack accepted the bands from the soldier. He slipped them onto his wrist, the colors very bold against his pale skin tone.

He looked at Jamie and Sophie. They had two bands that matched each other and one that matched one of Jack's. That must be how he was going to stay with them. That's good. The twins were thirteen. They didn't need some strange person owning them. Jack went over to them and even though they were over the age to do so, he held their hands, anyway.

As they walked up the incline, Jack thought about what this meant. He was, now, not his own person. Neither were his little siblings, but they would be together. All of them together on a new planet that they would call home for the rest of their natural born lives.

 _So much for escape_ , Jack thought. _I have just sent myself to a big, new cage._

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back and posting this on here without seeing if I need to fix anything else. But, hey. Nobody's perfect. *shrugs* Hope you enjoyed this as much as I had fun writing this! See you later! *waves*

P.S.: Brownie points to people who review!


	2. Trial By Error

Sandy was in a predicament.

He was contacted by one of his friends, North. He lived off world, on the other side of quadrant. He called every now and again, catching Sandy up to speed what he was missing out of while he was away. North was celebrating something that apparently was worthy of a party. Sandy didn't remember the details, but he was supposed to get to the Furry planet during the next shipment or he would miss the occasion.

So, here he was. On board the Carrier Pigeon, with a gun digging into his lower back, aimed at one of his kidneys. The shrimp officer was behind him, giving instructions of when to turn and how far to go. They were going to _General_ Pitch's office.

Oh, he had heard of this captain. Sandy had heard a whole lot of things about this ship and its crew. It was mostly to always not good news. Few people had anything good to say about their trip aboard. And with the latest gossip that he was given, Sandy would have to agree with the majority. It entailed that the crew members were 'trying-out the merchandise' before it was sold.

The barrel of the rifle was pressed increasingly more into his back. It caused him to suck in a shallow breath through his mouth. Oh, God. Why did they think that brute force was needed to do anything around here was beyond him. Instructions were meant to be knowledgeable, not suggestive or aggressive.

Sandy looked to his left, were the uniformed officer was flashing his keycard to the scanner. The device beeped and flashed red, declining entry. The officer huffed. He radioed someone on the other side for help with his comm-link. He had a conversation with the person for a few seconds, nodding and replying to unheard questions.

Minutes passed as words became fewer and the shrimp officer just nodded. The door opened after the officer thanked whoever helped him, placing the barrel back into its original position. He got Sandy to step through the doorway when he applied just the right amount of force to the barrel of the gun to cause discomfort. Once inside, Sandy was flanked by two others officers, one to his right and one to his left. Both officers were carrying the same piece of heavy-duty equipment that, by now, left an indent into his back.

The officers corralled him into a security checkpoint. He was screened, x-rayed, invaded, searched, and stripped. He bounced from one device to the other, were officers poked and prodded him. After the last screening, all of his belongings were taken, even his clothing. He was directed to go to another room, to receive other means of covering himself.

The three officers flanked him as Sandy walked, naked as the day he was born, down the hall to the other room. He was given strange looks from other officers that passed the huddle in the hallway, coming or going. If this wasn't demeaning, Sandy didn't know what was. The rifle was still pressed into his back; the cool metal a cruel reminder that he could be died in a heartbeat.

A door opened on the right and a uniformed physician stepped out into the hall, stopping the huddle. The officers at his sides gave the uniformed individual room to circle him, like a predator to prey. Sandy didn't have anything to hide, he was naked after all. However, the sneer that adorned the doctor's face; it made him feel violated. After the second or the third time he circled, Sandy covered his front with his hands. He became self-conscious. Not that the little guy intimidated him. He just had the presence of a creep.

Sandy's skin crawled as cool fingertips dragged along it in random patterns. Those icy fingers used his ribs as piano keys, playing an unheard number that only the musician knew. He shivered. Why do physicians have to have such cold hands? That was a philosophical question Sandy would like to be answered before the doctor froze him anymore than he already had.

The physician stopped in front of him, dropping his hands back to his sides. He smiled at Sandy like his was the newest toy the doc had just been given. Sandy gulped. He didn't want to know what happened to the others at the doctor's expense.

"He's _absolutely_ beautiful. Sculpted muscles, bronze skin, charming personality. Exquisite physical health. Oh, he is _perfect_ for being our subject."

The doctor snickered along with the other officers. So, Sandy was going to be some of the 'merch' to be 'tried-out' before being sold. _Great_. Just what he needed.

He huffed as he sulked on the inside. Really? Him, of all of the people coming on board. It had to be him. Sandy grimaced. This could never be good.

The doc returned to the room he came out of. He came out again with a garment for Sandy. The physician threw it at him, causing Sandy to come back to the present. Right, he was naked. The garment was a pair of pants that were tan and reached his mid-calf. The pants rode low on his hips, showing off the top of his 'happy trail', as Tooth, North's deviant wife, had dubbed it.

The rest of him was exposed. Sandy supposed it was for the sexual appeal. Not that he would know. Sure, he was built to please the eyes, but that didn't mean that he knew how to use it. He was never one for flirting or being attracted to anyone, alien or otherwise.

The officers ushered him down too many halls to count before they stopped in front of a door. It was different from the others. Instead of the generic gray that went with the hall walls, the door was charcoal with a deep gray vertical strip that systematically curved into disappearing two-thirds of the way down the door.

One of the officers used his keycard to get into the room. The scanner turned green and beeped twice, allowing entry. The handle was turned and the door pushed open. Inside was an office. A very _boring_ office. The only thing that caught his eye was the birdcage that seemed to be hanging from the ceiling.

Before Sandy could blink, he was shoved from behind and stumbled into the room. The door slammed shut behind him, leaving him trapped in here until someone decided to open the door for him. He sighed. He was captured, for a lack of a better term.

He looked around the office once more. It was one of those cookie cutter offices. Filing cabinets lined the walls. The desk was made of dark wood with a comfortable looking leather chair sitting behind it. The desk faced the door. The birdcage, however, was the only thing that didn't belong. It hung in the back corner of the room with the least amount of stuff by it.

Sandy stepped closer to the desk. He had an objective after all. Find out what the hell was going on board this ship. It was a long shot but if the general kept a ledger, it would most likely be in here. Somewhere. He started with the heaping pile of papers and documents that laid strewed all over the general's desk. Most of which were processing papers for this journey's shipment. All the biological information on all on the 'merchandise'.

He sighed, going through the stack. He might as well learn who was on here with him. A name could ring a bell or something. So, he sat down in the leather chair that was indeed comfortable and turned on the generic green lamp for some light to read. He spread out the bios into different stacks, sorting by gender first. Then, he sorted by what bands they were wearing, still keeping the genders separate. Lastly, he sorted by if they were alone or in a group, still keeping the first two means of organization as well.

Sandy flipped through many bio pages before finding one that interested him. It was the bio of the boy he had saved, and apparently, his two younger siblings. His eyes quickly read over the material. Born and raised in Burgess. Naturally pale, icy blue eyes, snow white hair. He had a breath-taking beauty about him that Sandy didn't think the boy recognized he had. He flipped through the file. Or, maybe not.

Sandy turned the picture landscape, placing the rest of the file aside. The photo itself made Sandy think he was committing a sin just by looking at it. The boy, Jackson, was wrapped in white fake fur that matched his hair. It was a profile, capturing half of his face in what looks like to be an orgasm. His head thrown back, mouth open in a silent scream. His hands covered his bare chest. The fake fur slipped lower than it should have been and showed of a slender hip and the dip of his ass. The boy looked like a porn-star.

Sandy placed the photo back where he found it. So, that had to have been a picture of the 'march', not that they needed one. The boy's bio picture should have been enough to make sure it was the right person. After all, who would go through all the trouble to try to look like this? The hair. The eyes. The skin. It would take some dedication.

Sandy sighed, sitting back in the leather chair. He ran a hand in his blonde hair. Uck. He would need to get it cut when he got back to the Furry planet. He hardly recognized himself. He would have to be groomed. Ugh. He slid his hand down his face. Sandy had to follow all of those rules. Thank God he wasn't Sandy right now. More if an alias, but not really.

Sandy sat up and arched his back, cracking it in some places. He twisted to the left, popping his lower back. He twisted to the right, popping his upper back. Something glistened in his pre referral vision. The birdcage. Something was in the birdcage. He got out of the chair. Time to investigate.

Sandy went to the birdcage. It was relatively old, made from cast iron. The black metal curved in the generic bell shape of the structure. It had been recently painted; if the smear of black paint along the wall and shelves near the cage were anything to go by. It looked empty and very out of place in this cookie-cutter office. He gently pushed the cage. It swung back and forth on its pivot point that was attaches to the ceiling. The chain's creak was deafening in the silent room. Otherwise, no other noise was emitted from the cage.

Sandy turned away from the cage. It was a bust. Nothing was in there. Maybe it was in one of the shelves? If Sandy was an evil mastermind, where would he hide the ledger?

A noise on his six brought him back. What was that? Sandy turned back to face the cage. Nothing was in there. He made to turn again when the noise reached his ears once more. Where was in coming from? Sandy stepped up to the cage. He looked on either side of the metal prison. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. Just books and things that go on shelves.

Sandy straightened. Where was the noise? As he made to turn away for the third time, he caught the glimpse of green. He locked his eyes on the color and followed it to the source. Inside the cage, to his utter disbelief, was in fact a bird. The poor thing looked worse for wear. Dull green feathers, sad violet eyes, slightly pale skin. Poor thing indeed.

The bird chirped at Sandy. He flipped the locking mechanism out of the way. Opening the little door, he reached inside the cage. The bird didn't fight him when he picked it up with one of his hands. Bird in hand, he removed his limb from the iron entrapment. He cradled the bird with both hands, making a soothing motion with his thumb. The bird relaxed in his grasp.

Sandy turned the bird over, looking for wounds or any kinds of markers. If this was who he thought it was, his homecoming would be better than he thought. There. Just above the petite wings. A violet tooth with a golden ring. Yep. This was her. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

This was good. This was really good. Sandy had heard from someone, probably North, that one of Tooth's girls had gone missing during one of the last shipments. But, this wasn't just one if her girls. It was her _baby_. The littlest little bird. Which is where she received her name. Baby Tooth. And Sandy had found her. By chance. Maybe this wasn't as bad as he thought.

He looked down at Baby Tooth. She nuzzled his thumb with her head. She looked really tired. Worn out, from whatever happened to her. This angered Sandy even more. Not only were the people aboard this vessel indecent, but has no regard for any type of life. _Lovely_.

He had to get Baby Tooth to safety. The only problem was, the door opened only for people with a keycard. There had to be another way to save the little bird. Sandy scanned the room. This office had to have a way to get out just in case.

He shivered. Why was it so cold in here? Goosebumps lined Sandy's arms as his hands were too busy holding the little bird. It felt like- That's it!

Sandy looks around the room, searching for something specific. He stilled and used his sense of touch to triangulate what he was looking for. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He drew a calming breath into his lungs, exhaling it slowly. He focused on his arms. Where did he feel the cool air coming from?

Seconds past, and nothing happened. No air touched his skin with a temperature difference. Maybe he imagined it. So, he tried again, breathing in a calming breath and exhaling slowly, once more. He searched his whole body for any sign of moving air.

/line break\

Jack and his younger siblings were led to the security checkpoint. The armed officer had said nothing to them. Just leading them threw a mess of twists and turns that made Jack think that they were going in circles on purpose. The officer made a different turn than before and went down a hallway that they children had not seen before. A head of the officer, there was a cluster of officers grouped around one individual. Jack lost sight of them when they turned down a hallway, away from where Jack was.

The officer came to the door to their left. He reached into his vest to retrieve something. He produced a keycard. He stepped up to the scanner and swiped the card over it. It blink green light and beeped. The officer opened the door with his unarmed hand, gaining entry. The officer entered and motions for the children to follow suit. The children entered the room, Jack in the lead. Whatever was happening, Jack was going to make sure it wouldn't harm his siblings in the slightest.

The door closed with a loud, resonating sound that caused Sophie to jump and Jamie to squeeze Jack's hand a little harder. Jack gave a reassuring squeeze of the hand back to his siblings. If they were _that_ afraid of the door, how would they deal with being in a different planet? As if eavesdropping on his thoughts, the officer smirked at Jack, laughter in his eyes. That guy was one second from getting punched in the face.

The security checkpoint itself was like one at the standard airport. Jack and his siblings took their shoes off and anything that would trip the metal director, placing them into a plastic bin. The bin went through an x-ray machine while the individual corresponding to the bin went through a human sized x-ray machine.

Jack raised his arms above his head. He stood on yellow footprints and looked straight ahead. The machine swiped to the left, then to the right. The officer motioned for him to step out and for Jamie to step inside. Following Jack's example, he stood on the footprints and raised his arms above his head. While Jamie was being x-rayed, Jack was wanded. The officer had him stand spread eagle. His arms and legs apart, like in mid-jumping jack. The wand itself was black, like pretty much everything else on the ship. The handle had a good grip and the 'blade' part was shaped as a coffin. It moved over Jack's body with ease.

Loud, consecutive beeping made Jack turn his head to see Sophie being led away from them, into a secluded area, by two armed, _male_ guards. If that didn't trip his bullshit sensor, it bright forth Jack's protective instinct. That was his one and only _little_ sister. Like _hell_ he was going to let them take her out of his supervision.

Jack's eyes locked with Jamie's. He could smell something was fishy, also. They had a silent conversation between them, devising a plan of attack. Jack looked right, out of the corner of his eye. Jaime nodded in understanding. Jack raised three fingers behind his back

"Excuse me? Sir? I have some questions I would like to talk to you about."

Jack feigned innocence, looking up at the menacing officer through his eyelashes. The officer raised an eyebrow and kept wanding him. Well, he didn't say no.

"Why did you need a keycard to get into this room? We're not hostile people. Unless… Are we on a prison ship? Are there prisoners aboard? How would I be able to _defend_ myself from those evil meatheads?"

To give himself credit, Jack actually was good at acting. His big, naïve eyes eyed the officer with fake fear that seemed to seep from his pores. The officer was easy prey. He caved way too early. He wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"We ship _exotic_ items that have to locked up tight because one too many times, a part of the crew had to became a greedy bastard and steal from the General. Let's just say, it didn't end well. We have keycards so he knows who was where, at what time."

The officer was wrapped around his pinky. _Wonderful_. And the way he was talking about the General, he sounded like a control freak. Like, with OCD, or some shit. Great.

"So, you can only get around if you have a keycard?"

Jack was fishing. It worked most of the time. Getting the information he needed out of the person before they knew what they were saying. And, it apparently worked. Well, sort of.

"Yeah. Why would you want to kno-"

Jack decked the officer in the face; he had served his purpose. The white haired male turned as the officer fell to the floor. Jamie was captured by the other officer, with his arms around Jamie's waist. Jack wasn't worried, though. His little brother could handle this. And, he did. Jaime _handled_ it. The smaller boy did a heel stomp on the officer's toes. The grip loosened; Jamie raised his left elbow. He swung it in an upper arc, striking the temple on the officer. He went down like a Marinetti with all of its strings cut all at once.

Jamie stepped over the body of the officer and followed Jack to the back room. The boys didn't know what they would find, but if the officers had hurt Sophie in anyway, they would be castrated. The boys made their way to the back room. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that there was a fight happening behind the door. That made the boys run faster.

Jamie was the first to reach the door, albeit because he is faster than Jack by a second. He started to bang on the door, screaming for their little sister. Jack was by his side before his hand left the door the second time. The older boy was bent over with his hands on his knees, breathing heavy. He really needed to get in shape. He used to be able to outrun both of the twins, and now look at him. Jack couldn't even outrun Jamie _with_ a head start. It had to be all of the Snowballs he had been eating and not working off. Ugh. Being an adult was so unfair.

Jack straightened. Jamie really wasn't helping their situation. If anything, he had alerted someone that they were here and that wasn't good. Considering they just beat two officers up and were about to do it again. Jack pulled Jamie away from the door. He needed room to work and Jamie needed to calm down. He retrieved the keycard he had swiped off the officer before he had knocked the uniformed man unconscious.

Jack scanned the keycard with the device on the wall next to the door. The door slid open and spit out a body on an officer. He collided with the far wall and crumpled to the ground. The boys advanced into the room.

The scene before them made Jack stomach curl in an unnatural way. Sophie was in a folding chair with her mouth gagged with a piece of cloth. Her wrists and ankles were bound with duct tape; arms behind her, ankles to the front legs of the chair. All in all, that wasn't the worst of it. She had two predators over her, looking for an opening.

One of the officers was kneeling in front of her and had his hand on the top of her thigh, slowly dragging it to Sophie's inner-thigh. The other officer was standing and trying to unbutton her shirt. Her fearful eyes locked with Jack and Jamie and she started to struggle. The officer's hand on her thigh tightened. He got into her face because he wasn't wearing his helmet. He voice was venom as he spoke.

"Calm down, you whore. We will treat you good if you stay put for a little longer. We have to get you out of these _clothes_."

The other officer finally got her shirt unbutton, and wolf whistled. He must be a sick pervert because all that came into view was Sophie's bunny bra. She was obsessed with the little furry creators. Her bra was black with grey little rabbits running all over the fabric. The officer without a helmet hummed, placing his other hand on her rapidly moving stomach. She was doing diaphragm breathing, trying to stay calm.

She glared at the officer who spoke. She kept struggling. The officer that stood sighed. He brought his hand back and slapped Sophie across the face.

"Sluts who struggle get rough, _hard_ sex. Hum. Anderson, do you think that she likes it that way? Is that why she fights us?"

The officer being addressed, Anderson, shrugged.

"Who am I to deny a little _bitch_ her pleasures?"

This whole scene transpired within thirty seconds. Sophie's tear filled eyes looked with her brothers. That was the moment everything seemed to click. Both boys run up to the officers and removed them by the edge of their vest. To say the officers were surprised was an understatement. They both wiped their arms out to get unhanded. The officers saw who had pulled them away and smirked. Anderson was the one who spoke.

"Do you guys want a piece of this, too?"

Jamie decked him in the face. Anderson fell to the ground with a groan. That one punch K.O. was really handy in situations like these. Jamie screamed at the down officer.

"Of course I don't want to _fuck_ my sister. You sick-o! Get your filthy hands off of her."

Jack turned to the other officer. He was in shock, from what Jack could tell. He went up to the officer and trapped on his helmet. The officer was startled. He reached for his gun. Jack held it up by the strap.

"You lookin' for this?"

It was a rhetorical question. Of course the officer wanted his weapon. It was like asking an alcoholic if they wanted alcohol. The officer lunged for Jack. Jack easily dodged the officer, sidestepping out of the way. The officer ran full speed into the wall, groaning in pain as he went to the ground.

Jack looked at Sophie. Jamie untied her gag and she started to cry, blabbering about nothing. Jack pulled a knife off of Anderson and went to Sophie to cut her loose. Jack cut her off of the chair legs first while Jamie buttoned her shirt back up.

Once her legs were free, Sophie jumped into the open arms of her twin, balling. Jamie ran his hands in her hair and whispered soothing words into her ear. Jack released her wrists from the duct tape with a flick of his wrist. Jack threw the knife to the ground. He walked up to his younger siblings and embraced both of them with his arms. Sophie sobbed into Jamie's shoulder and held onto Jack with a shaky hand.

That was at that time a group of officers decided to burst through the doorway into the room. The group of five made an arrow with three inside the door and two outside. The officer on point spoke a code word that signaled the 'all-clear' because the other officers relaxed. The officers that flanked the point officer went to go check on the downed officers, one going in each direction.

The point officer relaxed and looked at Jack for explanation.

"What happened here?"

Jack detangled himself from his siblings. He walked up to the officer who seemed to be in charge and decked him in the face.

"What happened? What _happened_? We were going through the security checkpoint and some of _your_ officers thought they would have a hey-day with my little sister. We came in to find them touching _her_ even though she doesn't have the 'whoring yourself out' bands on her wrist. We removed them and they had the balls to ask if we would like to split her with them. Like she was an order of _fries_ or something. Jamie K.O.'ed that one while the other one ran into the wall. I mooched Anderson's knife off of him because he wouldn't be needing it anytime soon, and cut Sophie free. We huddled into a group hug and then, you guys came in all agent-y and shit."

Jack pointed his pointer finger into the in charge officer with every emphasized word. Jack point to Anderson and the officer by the wall when he mentioned them being taken out. Then, he motioned to his siblings who still hugged each other. Jamie looked very angry as he whispered and calmed Sophie down. The point officer removed his helmet and blinked slowly at Jack as the boy a deep breath after his word vomit.

"Okay. Well, this is a breach in contract and these two will be held in confinement until we land. General Pitch will be notified that this occur before takeoff. If there isn't anything else, Smith and Jones will take you to your room."

The officer snapped his fingers and the two officers that were outside of the door stepped into the room, extracting their helmets also. Both were girls, one blonde and the other brunette. They came to stand on either side of the male officer.

"Smith. Jones. Take these three to their room."

The point officer nodded a greeting before delivering the order. Both women nodded and saluted the officer before the blonde went over to the twins and the brunette came up to Jack. She greeted Jack.

"Hello, young man. I'm Jones and that is my partner, Smith. We are to bring you to your room. What's your name?"

The female officer, Jones, stuck out her hand to Jack and he shook it.

"Jack. And my siblings are Jamie and Sophie."

Jack stated. He withdrew his hand when the blonde officer, Smith, came up to them. He introduced his siblings. Jamie had his arm around Sophie's waist and his eyes were calmer but not fully without their anger. Sophie looked a little better; her eyes were puffy from crying and she sniffed every once in a while, but she didn't shed any tears.

Jack wrapped his arm around Sophie's shoulders on her free side. The officers and the children left the room in silence. Once in the hallway, it was a maze of twists and turns until the officers stopped and swiped a keycard to open a door in a secluded hallway. Jones turned and spoke to them in a calm tone.

"This will be your room while you're aboard the Carrier Pidgeon. Breakfast will be at eight, sharp. We will be there, and may get assigned to you because we have already met you. If you have any other questions or concerns, don't hesitate to find myself or Smith."

Jones ushered them into the room and gave Jack two keycards that would get into the room. Jack pocketed them and waved bye as they left. He swiped the keycard against the scanner that was connected to the wall. It shut the door and turned on the light. Jamie was tucking Sophie into the middle of the queen sized bed. He slid in next to her, between her and the wall.

Jack turned on the side lamp and turned out the room light. He slid into bed next to Sophie, turning off the lamp as he snuggled into the covers. Both boys spooned their little sister, wishing her peaceful sleep. It was quiet for a few of Sophie's deep breaths before Jamie spoke.

"You know, she doesn't blame you, bro. If they would have been into little boys, they would have taken me. And I know you and Soph would have come and saved me from them like we did with Soph. So, don't blame yourself for their questionable taste."

Jack snorted and hugged Sophie closer to himself.

"Night, Jamie."

Jamie yawned in the dark.

"Night, bro."

After Jack was sure Jamie was asleep, he shifted the twins so that they were on either side of him. He hugged them both.

 _Only if you knew_ , Jack thought.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys. I apparently decided to throw feels at you in this chapter. All my fault. I take full responsibility. I never intended to make it with this much emotion, but this is just how it turned out. No hate reviews, please. Anyway, hoped you liked Sandy showing up in this chapter. He'll be in next chapter, I think. And, Aster might have a cameo. C: Hope you enjoyed this as much as I had fun, (I didn't have fun writing _some_ of this) writing this! See you later! *waves*

P.S.: Brownie points to people who review!


	3. Punishable By

Sandy was in trouble.

He was able to get Baby Tooth to safety, or at least he hoped so. The little thing was so weak that he didn't know if she would make the journey or not. And, well. He also didn't know if the person he sent her to would take her. Sandy had thought it over in his head before he had done the act. And, he was certain that they would take care of her. They more or less had to. He had sent a note, just to be safe.

And with Baby Tooth are her way, Sandy got the office to himself again. He could go back to his mission: the ledger. So, he started with the bookcases next to the birdcage. Each book was organized by author and title. However, series of books were on order by how they came about within that particular series.

Sandy ran his finger along the spines of the literature. All of the books were in good condition. Many were stories that he read as a child. He scanned the rows of books.

 _Harry Potter. Percy Jackson. Mermaids and underwater stuff. Umm, what's that again? Oh! King Kong. Wait, that was a book? Wow, learn something new, everyday. Uh, what does this mean? Did it just click? What the- SHIT! It's demon possessed!_

Sandy jumped back from the case as it caved in on itself. The literature avalanched down to the floor. As every book hit the floor, Sandy winced. He was _so_ going to be caught.

When the dust settled, Sandy looked back at the bookcase. It was a disaster. Most of the books were on the floor in an unsorted pile on the floor, while a few books held the potential energy to follow suit. The shelves themselves were in a crisscross pattern. Behind them, Sandy could make out a safe. Maybe in there?

Sandy press his ear to the safe like he had seen in the movies. He turned the knob all the way clockwise. No dice. He turned it counter-clockwise. At thirty-four, he heard something move behind the safe door.

Sandy looked like a kid in a candy store. He couldn't believed that worked. He pressed his ear to the safe again. Maybe he could get the combination and find more secrets about this sketchy aircraft. However, his hands stilled when he felt something slide up his back and onto his shoulder. Sandy shivered. The object was cold, soft, and smooth. He had a feeling he knew what it was.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A wannabe burglar? And look at this mess. Tsk, tsk. Looks like someone wants to be _punished_."

Sandy was in the hands of a pervert.

/line break\

Jack awoke with a start. His chest heaved and his body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. His breaths came out of his mouth as whimpers and whines. He had had the reoccurring nightmare. The moment that haunted his every night, only to keep him up. It was like insomnia, in a way. It's not like he wouldn't fall asleep, he couldn't. He was too afraid to. Every time he closed his eyes, the nightmare began and kept him there until the final curtain.

Jack looked on either side of him. Somehow during the night, Sophie had made her way to be between her older brothers. She snuggled up to Jamie and he had his arms around her waist, as if he could protect her from her dreams. Jack snorted at them, rolling his eyes.

 _I swear that in the past life, they were lovers._

Jack smirked at the thought. Those two had been close since birth. Like, _clingy_ close. They would stuck next to each other in school, playing with each other rather than the other children. They would go to the other for approval, albeit clothing, paperwork, or people. They confined in each other, spilling secrets that they kept from others with tight lips.

Jack was slightly envious of them. When his sister had been alive, their relationship had been bad. Well, not good. He didn't like dragging his little sister everywhere he had to go. She only slowed him down. Little sisters were meant to be a parasite to older brothers and visa versa. They wanted to do everything that their older sibling did and the twins were no exception. They wanted to do _everything_ with Jack. Even, starting over.

Jack pulled the covers over the twins. During the time of his inner monologue, his siblings kicked off the blankets. Jamie was spread eagle on the bed, on his back. His mouth was open as he snored and drool dripped down his chin. Sophie curled her body like a cat against his side. Her head of blonde hair on his shoulder. After being covered, Sophie snuggled closer into Jamie's side, wrinkling her nose.

Jack smiled, softly. They were too innocent to understand what was happening back on Earth. Every since the 'treaty' had been passed, the government officials have become greedy. They want immortality, riches, power. Jack scoffed. Why would a human think they could bargain with beings with unknown powers? For all he knew, the aliens - for lack of a better word - were plotting the slow and painful death of his planet behind all of their pleasantries. World domination. It wouldn't be hard. The smartest _human_ scientists could not even comprehend the technology that was being gifted to them by the so-called friendly aliens.

Jack sighed. He had, what one would call, a dark imagination. Sure, he liked happy endings. Made him ball like a baby. However, their too cliché. Boy meets girl. They fall in love. They live happily ever after. The end. How _realistic_.

Jack allowed his back to slouch against the headboard of the bed. He took a calming deep breath. Ever since the 'incident', he has had horrible nightmares about what happened that night. The outcome would change every time. Jack would be the one stabbed, not his father. Jamie would die at that monster's hands. Sophie would show up and watch in horror as their father would kill Jack and Jamie in front of her eyes. And like every time, he would jolt awake just before the fatal blow. All sweaty and frighten until he realized: It was just a _dream_.

Jack placed a forearm onto his forehead. He breathed through his nose and out of his mouth. He counted back from ten in his head.

Jack tried to sort his his thoughts. He closed his eyes, welcoming the darkness behind his eyelids.

 _Ten._

He was on a ship to _his_ new beginning. His was with his siblings. His father was back on Earth , six feet under. Dead.

 _Nine._

Sophie was molested not even ten minutes aboard the ship. Jack and Jamie had to beat two two trained officers to get their little sister safe.

 _Eight._

The twins mother was on Earth, most likely in the hospital. She had told Jack the reason of why she wanted them to go with him. One he had yet to tell them.

 _Seven._

He was in space, heading toward an unknown planet to be sold to the highest bidder. Most likely a pedophiliac pig. Jack shivered.

 _Six._

He was in charge of two other humans other than himself. If the atmosphere was violent or dangerous, he would escape with his siblings or be resold with them. Or, separated from them.

 _Five._

Jack inhaled through his nose and out of his mouth. If push came to shove, he would break some noses and heads would roll.

 _Four._

He had to be strong for Jamie and Sophie. They will look up to him for guidance, as an example. He had to get his _fear_ under control.

 _Three._

He was starting over. He was beginning anew. Clean slate. No one would know him as the son of the berserk man. The unlucky streak of bad luck.

 _Two._

His mother was watching over him. His little sister was watching over him. His _father_ was watching over him. All of them. When they were okay. When they were fine. When they _were_ a family.

 _One._

He was okay. He was fine. He was going to make it. Just one step at a time.

Taking one last calming breath, he opened his eyes. It was still dark. The room covered in a blanket of darkness. Jack's eyes adjusted relatively easy. His pupils already dilated from being behind his eyelids.

It was a calming feeling, being blanketed in the dark. The peace that comes with the night. When Jack wakes up on nights he had the nightmare, just listening to the sounds of the night brought him peace of mind. Now, he won't have that luxury.

He took another calming breath. He relaxed his body against the headboard, again. In his mind, Jack pictured a blank canvas. He focused on it. Slowly, his mind lulled to a stop. He opened his eyes that he hadn't realized that had closed. The room was just as he left it a few moments before.

From his perspective on the bed, the bathroom was to his right and the closest to his left. Along the back wall of the room, a study chair sat to the left of a bookcase stuffed with books. Between the bed and the closest, a wooden desk and matching chair faced the left wall. The door into the room was at the end of a short hallway that lead into the room.

Jack shifted the covers and wiggled under them. He snuggled into the warmth of the body heat that came off of his little siblings. They were like walking space heaters. Best for winter nights, or cuddling with on a rainy day.

Jack relaxed into the sheets, closing his eyes. He needed to sleep or he would be a bear in the morning. He let his mind clear to that blank canvas. He sighed through his nose. He wasn't tried.

 _Thurr-_

Jack opened his eyes at the strangle sound. He sat up in bed and looked around in the dark for answers. It sounded as though a helicopter was coming closer. It echoed off of the walls, surrounding him.

 _Th-thump_

The heli blades stopped at the new noise. It sounded like something landed. Jack inclined his head. What was going on?

 _Tuff-tuff_

Something taped against something metallic. The repetitive beat happened again when it was not acknowledged. The object was heat with a hard force. Jack looked around the room. Had he missed something.

Yes. Apparently, he had. About half way between the bed and the bathroom was an air vent. A creepy air vent. Like one from Five Night's At Freddie's Two. Had one of the animatronics come to take their revenge?

Jack _really_ needed to stop watching scary stuff before he went to bed. He shook his head. Not likely because Five Nights was fictional. Mostly. Partially. Whatever. He sighed. To the air vent.

He stood up in the bed. Walking over to the wall, Jack watched out for his little siblings feet. He didn't need to kill himself trying to see what was trying to get into his room.

At the air vent, Jack noticed a scanner. Maybe it opened like all the other doors? One way to find out. He fished a keycard out of his pocket and waved it over the scanner. It beeped and glowed green.

The vents opened out and out popped something that squeaked. The little thing fell to the bed with a silently deafening impact. It bounced once but made no effort to move on its own.

Jack's heart stopped. Was it dead? Had it died trying to come see Jack? More importantly, what the _hell_ was going on?

/line break\

Sandy made no move as hot breath sprinkled across his skin. This prevented idiot had not let him up at all. He huffed. This was so stupid.

Apparently, the bookcases did lead to secret passages. And he was in one of them. One with a bed. His captor introduced it as his bedroom before forcing Sandy onto the bed, a little eagerly.

Sandy had tried to talk his way out of this. He still had his ear cuff, so that was a plus. It didn't work, though. So, taking in the fact that the weapon of choice was a riding crop, Sandy made a compromise. Well, compromise wasn't the right word. More like a bet.

He compromised to the other, that if he could arouse Sandy, who isn't sexual attracted to anything, in five minutes, he would win. However, if he failed, which he most likely would, Sandy got to punish him. Thoroughly.

So, Sandy laid there. Waiting for the idiot captain as he tried to arouse him. The silk beneath him were soft against his naked skin. Cold finger tips danced against his heated skin. Sandy held in a shiver.

The captain had tried many things to him without touching him directly. But he found that Sandy only, _slightly_ , reacted to when he touched the bronze skin with his icy fingers. They played a seductive melody on his body, using his ribs as piano keys.

The captain nibbled on the back of his neck, leisurely working his teeth into the tense flesh. He left hickeys and bites all over his neck and shoulders. Slobbery, open-mouthed kisses down his spin, one wet kiss for each vertebra. At his lower back, he lapped up the sweat that had pooled there with his tongue. The muscle swirled and twirled around like figure skater on ice.

Sandy bit back a moan. Sure, it felt good, but it wasn't arousing. Well, a little. Sandy shifted to cover his slowly hardening cock from view.

This was going to be the longest five minutes of Sandy's life.

/line break\

Jack held the little creature to his chest. Velvet feather shifted in his palms. It was a bird. That much Jack could understand with touch. But, he need his sight to actually see the little thing.

Reaching over after transferring the bird into one palm, Jack hit the button on the lamp. Light filled the room and his pupils constricted in protest. When his eyes finally adjusted, the teen looked down into his hands.

The bird was little. Very little. It was multi-colored. Jack shifted it onto its stomach in his hands. On one shoulder blade was a marking that Jack couldn't make sense of. It was a violet tooth surrounded by a golden halo that was tilted.

Gently, Jack caressed the bird with one of his thumbs. The bird chirped happily and snuggled into his hands more. Around the bird's neck was a collar-carrying device. Jack opened it. To his surprise, there was a note inside.

Jack removed the note and unfolded it to examine. On the paper we're two crude drawings. One was a bird and the other was a man with blonde hair and a smile plastered on his face. Above each of them was a name in a curled writing.

 _Baby Tooth_ and _Sandy_

Jack flipped the note over. The back was blank. That was helpful. Why did this bird come to him? Who was the other person?

Jack yawned. He needed sleep if he was going to function tomorrow. Er, today? There wasn't a clock so Jack had no idea what time it was. Whatever.

He gently placed the bird on a half of his pillow and put his head on the other half. He closed his eyes and fell into sleep.

That night, he dreamed.

/line break\

Sandy had had enough.

The idiot captain was _such_ a tease. He never directly touched Sandy. No. He would trail his frosty fingers all over his skin but would not go any further than his waistband.

The captain had flipped Sandy over and straddled his hips. He licked his lips in sluty way. His tongue slowly wet red, swollen lips. His cheeks dusted with deep rose. His dark eyes half lidded. He looked-

 _Beautiful._

The captain blushed, a vibrant sunset red. He worried his bottom lip with pearly, teeth. His head tilted to the side as he stared into Sandy's very soul.

Something clicked, then. Like, everything fell into place. Sandy finally understand what was happening. The five minutes were up. And the captain was waiting.

Sandy acted instinct. He pushed the captain into the bed by his shoulders. He smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Their first kiss, long from their last.

He deepened the kiss, licking along the red bottom lip. The captain opened his mouth and accepted the intruder, willingly. Their tongues danced in a fierce battle, sucking and biting.

Sandy let up. When they separated, their lips were connected by a single strand of saliva. The captain panted, lips brushed and spilt from where Sandy bit. The captain's hands were in his blonde hair, running the pads of his fingers against his scalp.

It was _that_ image, the captain begging to be messed up by _him_ , that was engraved into his brain. It sparked an emotion buried somewhere lost inside his body. Something deep within Sandy craved.

The captain gazed down at him with eyes glazed over with lust. He fisted Sandy's blonde hair, looking at him. He used his pleading puppy-dog eyes. He wanted more. And, who was Sandy to deny him. But, first…

Sandy removed the pale hands from his hair. He held both wrists in one tanned hand while his other hand helped him sit up. He looked around the room to no avail. Looking down at the drawstring of his pants, he huffed.

 _It'll have to do._

The captain looked confused as Sandy pulled the string from his in one swift movement. He brought the string to the slim wrist in his other hand. He tied the string in multiple ways around the captain's wrists. When he was done, he inspected his work. The rope bound the captain's forearms together, that were nestled against his naked chest. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth in a slightly pleased manner. He looked, breathtaking.

Sandy smirked down at the captain. He smacked his pale flank with an open palm. The pale one gasped. Sandy held his tanned hand where he hit and gave a squeeze.

 _I believe a punishment is in order._

The captain mewled and wriggled. He slapped his other flank. The captain bit back a moan. He squeezed the injures flesh. He leaned down to whisper in his ear.

 _Slut._

The captain whimpered. He ground against Sandy's half hardening cock. Sandy raised one hand and brought it down with more force onto the pale pink flank. The captain jumped at the contact.

"A- _ah_ -ah!"

Sandy bit the inside of his cheek. Hard. He needed to hold off. He placed his hand on the heated flesh and gave another squeeze. The captain arched his back and moaned.

" _Please_."

The captain begged, rubbing himself against Sandy. His erection already leaking precum. What a hot mess he was.

Sandy slapped his other flank. Hard. The captain whimpered as he leaned into the touch on his heated skin.

 _How many should I go to?_

The captain looked into his honey golden eyes. Sandy could tell he was too far gone to understand what he was asking if him. So, he raised both hands and smacked both of his flanks at the same time. The captain mewled and tried to rub himself against Sandy again. Tanned hands held pale hips in place.

 _How many?_

The captain shivered and groaned as fingernails dug into his injured flesh. Sandy could tell he was trying to think. His mind hazy already from the pleasure. Clouded, charcoal eyes locked with his. The captain shivered but never broke eye contact.

"T-ten."

Sandy hummed, pleased. He massaged the injured flesh with his palms. The captain moaned, lowly.

" _You're already at three. Count aloud."_

He brought his hands up and brought them down one after another. The captain mewled and arched into Sandy's chest.

"Fu-four~"

He repeated the menstruation five more times. Deep red handprints appeared on the captain's pale flanks. The lean body above him shook as he mewled and leaned into the touch on his abused skin.

"Nu- _iieh_ -ne!"

Sandy kissed his forehead.

 _Almost there, Star. One more._

The captain looked at him with watery eyes. His lips trembled. His blush covered most of his pale skin. His cock was achingly hard. He nodded at Sandy.

His hands raised one final time. His hands fell one after another, accurately onto the abused area. He squeezed the heated flesh in his hands. It felt so good.

The captain moaned and shivered. He panted.

"Tu- _ehn-_ n."

Sandy rubbed his hands up and down the shaking sides I'd the captain. He cooed and kissed his forehead once more.

 _You took your punishment so well, little star. Such a good, little star. Would you like a reward?_

The captain mewled and fell against Sandy's chest. He snuggled his face into Sandy's naked torso. He purred.

Sandy pet the captain's head of black hair. The pale ravelet pressed his head back into the tanned hand, affectionately. He relaxed against the tanned frame, closing his eyes. He hummed.

Sandy pulled _his_ little star from his resting place. The captain wined in protest. Sandy grabbed the sides of his face with his hands.

 _Do you want a reward, pet?_

The captain suited his hips back and moaned. His cheeks dusted in a pale pink blush. He licked his lips and looked into Sandy's honey colored eyes. He rocked back and rolled his hips, bound hands against his chest.

"W-what kind of reward?"

Sandy smirked. He slowly lowered the baked captain onto the silk sheets. He stayed in between his slim, long legs. He ran a tanned hand up the interior of one pale thigh.

 _The pleasurable kind._

The captain shivered and mewled, spreading his legs further apart. He laid out, bare to Sandy. He hands slightly strained against the string. His erection leaked precum down to his quivering hole. What an erotic pet.

Sandy loomed over the captain. He withered and wined beneath him. He looped his arms around Sandy's neck and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss. Not that nether of them complained.

Sandy dominated the kiss with ease. He distracted his little star while one of his hands went to his entrance. He gently prodded the whole with the pad of his thumb.

The captain broke the kiss as he threw his head back in a pleasure filled moan. He cock twitched. He needed release. He looked up at Sandy and pleaded without words.

Sandy sighed. Looks like he is the only one rational in the heat of the moment. He looked down at the wanton captain.

 _Do you have lubrication?_

The captain nodded, wildly. He made a move to get up only to be blocked by Sandy's arms barring him to the bed.

 _Tell me and I'll get it._

He nibbled on the captain's neck. He licked up a fat strip over his Adam's apple. He bucked up beneath Sandy. Sandy hissed through his clinched teeth. Friction felt fan- _fucking_ -tastic.

Sandy glared down at the captain. Said captain was trying, and failing, to get into a side table that was on the left of the bed. It was _way_ far out of his reach. Sandy rolled his eyes. He got up from the bed and made his way to the little table. The captain whimpered at the lost.

Sandy pulled open the draw and dug around on the inside. He snatched a bottle, filled with clear liquid, and Trojan box. He threw the items on the bed near the captain's spread legs. He climbed back onto the bed and sat between his legs.

Sandy paused. The man below him looked at him from beneath his lashes. A small smile graced his brushed lips and he reached out with his bound hands. Sandy made a sound at the back of his throat.

 _You're so gorgeous._

Sandy grabbed the lube and popped the plastic cap off. He squeezed its contents onto his fingers. Tossing the bottle aside, he inserted his first finger.

The captain whimpered but otherwise didn't protest.

Sandy curled and wriggled his finger in the tight heat. When the captain relaxed more, he added the second finger. The captain moaned and reached out for Sandy again. This time, Sandy met him halfway and kissed him hungrily. The captain sighed contently.

Sandy moved his fingers around until he brushed against something that made the captain wither in pleasure beneath him. He stopped the kiss and touched the place again to observe the reaction. The captain moan wantonly.

"More."

Sandy built up a steady rhythm and scissored his fingers. The captain thrashed from side to side, moaning over and over again.

"Ah-Ah-Ah~ More. Please. Please! Not enough."

Sandy slipped the third finger inside and the smaller one took it willingly. Drool dripped from his chin as he panted and wriggled at the pleasure. Yet, he still wanted more. He pulled his looped arms down and kissed Sandy, fiercely.

Sandy pulled away. The man beneath him mewled and spread himself wider.

"Give me your dick! I want to come with your hard, _meaty_ cock up my sluty ass!"

Sandy obliged him. He removed his fingers and fumbled around for the Trojan box. Once in hand, he spilled the contents onto the silk sheets. He picked one foil wrapper and ripped it open with his teeth. He rolled the condom over himself, in haste. He lubed his cock with slick fingers, pumping himself a few times to coat himself.

He lined himself up and pushed inside. He didn't stop until he was balls deep. He checked on the man beneath him. His charcoal head of hair was in the sheets and his pale beck was fully exposed. Sandy bent over and bit and sucked all over his neck, leaving hickeys and imprints of his teeth.

The captain knocked his knee into Sandy's side.

"Move."

And Sandy did. He pulled back and thrust into his tight heat, welcoming him like a longtime friend. He built up a rhythm and searched.

"Ah-Ah-Ah~ There! Right there. Theretherethere!"

Sandy beat against that spot. He kissed the captain's throat; licked, bit, and sucked down his chest. With a pathetic whimper from the man beneath him, Sandy started to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. He arched off of the bed with a scream as he comed.

Sandy wasn't too far behind him. That tight heat got even tighter, holding him. With a few more thrusts, Sandy buried himself balls deep and comed, riding out his orgasm.

He slowed his thrusts and leaned down to kiss the pale man before him. Sandy dominated the kiss easily. He captain relaxed into the silk sheets in utter bliss. Sandy pulled out, tied and tossed the condom. He pulled the paler male to him and got them under the sheets.

They cuddled and went to sleep from pleasurable exhaustion.

* * *

Author's Note: Here! *shoves this up-date to readers* Take this. It's free smut. Hope you enjoy it. I was going to have Pitch and Sandy make love but, it was really weird to try to write. And, Aster will make a cameo next chapter. That is for sure, this time. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I had fun writing this! See you later! *waves*

P.S.: Brownie points to people who review!


End file.
